The Non-Aligned Movement
The Non-Aligned Movement is a tight-knit community of nations that work together for the common goals of individual sovereignty and economic prosperity without the pressures of the larger powers constantly harassing them. Members of this alliance work together to ensure that no outside forces can influence their policies, raid their nations, or control their peoples. NAM's neutrality is respected by the larger powers and is characterized by the peaceful existence of its member nations. History BLOC 1.0 The Non-Aligned Movement is a worldwide alliance created by Hereno of Kashmir in BLOC 1.0. The alliance remained mostly small and neutral with only a couple minor skirmishes until the end of BLOC 1.0. The only notable conflict was WWB where they chose to side with the Orchestra of Nations alliance against the FFF. BLOC 2.0 In BLOC 2.0, Hereno again created the NAM, lacking most previous members except its second in command, Rudolphic Dragojevic of Imperial Srbija and its other officer, Abrican of Kanatia. Rudolphic, however, quit fairly early on. On January 7, 2014, Utopia from PEST declared war on Abrican, citing raiding issues as the casus belli. The situation quickly escelated when PEST's leader cxcxxxxx officially declared war on NAM. Because NAM had only two ODP's due to its strict adherence to isolationist neutrality, it was clear that their out-gunned and out-manned forces would lose to PEST. The NAM-PEST War was brief and almost destroyed NAM, leaving only 8 of its roughly 25 members. Hereno and Abrican urged members to leave NAM while they would stay and continue to fight. They used scorched earth methods of rampant gassing and bombing to make any gains from PEST forces negligible. In the aftermath of the war, NAM became a SWORD signatory, an anti-PEST supra-alliance. WWB2 broke out less than a week later, pitting SWORD against the PEST-aligned RVL. BLOC 3.0 In BLOC 3.0, Hereno decided to take a different approach, so Abrican recreated NAM by himself, with no previous members being retained at its inception. The NAM at this point quickly grew to its largest, totaling over 40 members in just a week. The membership peaked however, and stopped growing after that. The NAM still held a mostly neutral ideal, but it adopted far more ODP's than its previous incarnations and one MDP with the Coalition of Organized Governments, a self-proclaimed neutral alliance. On July 5, 2014, Blood Crescent, with The Brotherhood of Nod, declared war on NAM, citing raiding issues as the casus belli. Both Abrican and his appointed interim leader were absent at the time. Leaderless, NAM seemed doomed to be perma-farmed by the two stronger alliances. Rookie Senator Taikuh of Wielkopl negotiated a peace above his duties, and was looked upon favorably by the world for his peace efforts. NAM was not involved in any other conflicts for the remainder of BLOC 3.0 but served as a refugee camp for the victims of the Color War. BLOC 3.5 BLOC 3.5 came with unfavorable changes to game mechanics and many players quit playing. Abrican took an unexpected leave of absence in October 2014. By then NAM had shrunk to a loyal eight members, with Taikuh as the most senior. He led NAM through a peaceful BLOC 3.5 existence, during which NAM once again provided a safe haven for refugees of the Color War 2. The refugees doubled NAM's size and have proved to be integral members of NAM as of BLOC 3.8. Category:Alliances